State Elections, 2010
The State Elections of October 2010 are upcoming democratic elections in Lovia in which the citizens of the five states will directly elect a Governor and Deputy Governor. The Fall 2010 elections will be the first since the 2010 State Reform has been enacted, and the first state elections since 2008. The bill in Congress to hold these elections in October was proposed by Martha Van Ghent (Walden) after a popular opinion poll conducted by Marcus Villanova (Walden). Events * August ** 24 - Marcus Villanova stats to talk about new State Elections, and starts an opinon poll on when they should be held. ** 29 - The 2010 State Reform bill by King Dimitri is approved by Congress. The amendment requires that state elections are held every six months, and that a Deputy Governor is elected next to a Governor. * September ** 1 - Martha Van Ghent (Walden) proposed to hold state elections in October 2010. ** 2 - Martha Van Ghent (Walden) moves the election date bill to the Second Chamber in Congress. ** 2 - King Dimitri I of Lovia, a former Governor of Sylvania and Mayor of Noble City prior to the 2010 State Reform, announces not to run for Governor of his home state. He does "not exclude the possibility of making myself eligible as Deputy Governor of this state."Speaker's Corner, September 2 2010. ** 3 - Walden starts preparing itself for the state elections. MOTC Martha Van Ghent announces she might be a candidate for Sylvania. ** 3 - Walden Forms the Walden Election Council to put forth candidates for Govenor. ** 4 - The "CPL.nm tandem" begins its official preparations for the elections; Yuri Medvedev and Jon Johnson will run for Governor and Deputy Governor in their home state Kings. ** 4 - The king's nephew, communist politician Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the CPL.nm announces his candidacy for governor of Sylvania. ** 4 - Ferenc Szóhad announces his plans to run for governor of Clymene. ** 4 - Marcus Villanova announces that he will challenge Szohad for the govenor seat in Clymene. ** 5 - King Dimitri I and Jon Johnson (CPL.nm) start negotiating about a new idea to make states more mobile, at a secret location. ** 5 - Andy McCandless (Walden) announces at the Walden Election Council that he will run for Governor in Oceana. ** 6 - The CPL.nm starts her Election Strategy Board and begins her campaign. ** 7 - A change was made in the CPL.nm alignment: Jon Johnson will run for Seven. ** 7 - Harold Freeman of the Liberal Union announces his candidacy for Oceana. ** 7 - Oos Wes Ilava of CCPL announces his candidacy for Oceana. ** 8 - Alexandru Latin of the Liberal Union decides to run for Deputy Governor in his home state of Oceana. ** 10 - Justin Abrahams of Walden annouces he will challenge the CPL.nm in Kings. Candidates The following politicians have announced or suggested to be participating in the upcoming state elections: Oceana * Andy McCandless of Walden * Harold Freeman of the Liberal Union * Oos Wes Ilava of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia * Alexandru Latin of the Liberal Union, as Deputy Govenor Sylvania * King Dimitri I of Lovia, Independent, as Deputy Governor * Zackary Daniel Bennett, Independent * Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) * Martha Van Ghent of Walden Kings * Yuri Medvedev of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) * Alyssa C. Red of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) * Justin Abrahams of Walden Seven * Pierlot McCrooke of Walden * Semyon Breyev, Independent * Jon Johnson of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) Clymene * Ferenc Szóhad of the New Lovian Socialists * Marcus Villanova of Walden Offical Candidancies The period in which Lovian citizen can officially file their candidacy has not begun yet. References and notes See also * 2010 State Reform (also known as the Sixth Amendment) * State elections Category:State election Category:Event in 2010